


Happy Holidays

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Life Less Ordinary [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Holidays, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Merry Kidgemas! Happy Shancekkah! (This is a repost of a drabble from Christmas, I'm just splitting it away from my prompt collection so I can add it to my au series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, its a repost. slightly edited? i might come back to it someday. probably not.

"KIIIIIIIITTYYYYYYYYYY!"

The voice grows louder as it approaches, then quieter again as it passes. Pidge sighs and turns around to watch Permafrost flail to a stop a ways down the alley, and turn, waving excitedly as though he hadn't just seriously overshot his target. He skates back along his icy trail--from the other direction, Paladin is trotting to catch up, carefully avoiding the ice his partner left.

Flamethrower (which she still thinks is an awful name) pops his head out the doorway behind her at the noise. "What the hell was that?"

"Permafrost," Pidge says. "...I'm 100% certain you won't like him," she adds.

He steps up behind her as Permafrost overshoots the intersection she's standing in again. Paladin holds out a hand to stop him sliding further and gently pulls him off the ice.

"I think you're right," says Flamethrower.

"Be nice," says Pidge. "He's a friend."

"Kitty!" Permafrost shouts again, finally approaching at a reasonable pace. "Cheshire! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi, Frosty," she says. "Happy Hanukkah. What are you doing out today?"

"I could ask the same of you, kitten." He winks. She and Flamethrower roll their eyes in unison.

Paladin, though, is looking at her partner. "I think I know you," he says.

"Uh," says Flamethrower. "...Yes... Maybe?"

"You were one of my students?"

"You were a TA... that was a few years ago though." Flamethrower fidgets. "Nice to see you again, I guess."

Pidge looks between the two, eyes narrowed. "Frosty... Am I the only one here that doesn't know Paladin's secret identity? Tell me I'm not."

"Uh, one, don't call me that." Permafrost holds up a finger, then another. "Two, yeah, you are. Sorry! And three... who is this guy?" He gestures with three fingers at Flamethrower.

"My new partner." She cringes. "F-Flamethrower."

"...That's a shitty name."

"Hey!"

"I happen to agree, but he won't change it." Pidge folds her arms. "I'd also like to point out that you never introduced me to _your_ partner when you guys started working together." She raises an eyebrow at Paladin, who shrugs.

"Like you don't know who he is," says Permafrost.

"No, I do, but it's the principle of the matter. Oh, and I'll stop calling you Frosty when you stop calling me Kitty." She gives him her signature grin. "We've been over this."

He groans. "Why are we friends?"

"Why _are_ you friends," Flamethrower mutters.

Permafrost's face grows serious, and Pidge stops grinning.

"I take it you're a newbie," he says. "See, this heroing thing is dangerous. _Especially_ when you're new." He prods Flamethrower in the shoulder, who swats him away. "The more people you've got on your side, your _personal_ side, forget all the good vs. evil stuff--the less likely you are to get killed out here, or worse."

"I told you you needed a partner for a reason, Sparky," says Pidge, elbowing her partner.

"Cheshire'll keep you out of trouble. She's good at this stuff," Permafrost adds. "She's saved my ass so many times, you don't even know."

"And he's saved mine."

"There are villains out there that won't hesitate to hurt you," Paladin says seriously, and Permafrost nods. Flamethrower looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh," he says.

"Hey," Pidge says, elbowing him again and grinning in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's only your third week, dude. You'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"Third!?" Permafrost claps his hands to his face. "Oh my god, you're practically an infant!"

"Shut up."

"Aww, he's cranky...!"

"Stop making fun of him, Frosty."

"Yeah, okay."

Paladin chuckles.

"So?" Pidge says. "What _are_ you guys doing out here today?"

"Making sure the city gets my holiday gift!" Permafrost exclaims, throwing his arms wide and almost hitting Paladin in the face. "I'm the gift. It's me."

"We're making sure no villains ruin anybody's Christmas," Paladin clarifies. "We figured hardly any heroes would be out at this time."

"It was his idea," Permafrost pouts.

Flamethrower sighs. "Cheshire said almost the same thing."

Paladin offers Pidge a fistbump. She returns it, grinning.

"Well, aren't we a regular bunch of goody-two-shoes," says Permafrost. "Sacrificing our holiday for the greater good."

"I wasn't doing anything anyway," says Flamethrower.

"Speak for yourself, buddy."

"Well, we're still spending it with the people we care about, eh?" Paladin says, putting an arm around Permafrost's shoulders and pulling him closer. Permafrost grumbles something under his breath and Paladin laughs.

"I guess this means we're gonna be patrolling together today," Pidge says.

"Hey, yeah!" Permafrost perks up. "Christmas party!"

"I don't celebrate--"

"You're coming anyway, Sparky."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/154952539539/merry-kidgemas-happy-shancekkah-this-is)
> 
> im not gonna bother linking all the disparate parts here, theyll all make it into this series eventually... stay tuned :v


End file.
